1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a radiographic imaging device and a computer readable medium storing a program, and particularly relates to a radiographic imaging device that captures a radiographic image represented by radiation that has passed through a part to be imaged and to a computer readable medium storing a program executed by the radiographic imaging device.
2. Background Art
In recent years, radiation detectors such as flat panel detectors (FPD), in which a radiation-sensitive layer is placed on a thin-film transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate and which can directly convert radiation into digital data, have been put into practical use, and radiographic imaging devices that use these radiation detectors to capture radiographic images expressed by applied radiation have also been put into practical use. There are different methods by which the radiation detectors used in these radiographic imaging devices convert the radiation, and these include the indirect conversion method, in which the radiation is converted into light by a scintillator and thereafter the light is converted into electric charges by a semiconductor layer of photodiodes or the like, and the direct conversion method, in which the radiation is converted into electric charges by a semiconductor layer of amorphous selenium or the like, and in each method, there exist various materials that can be used for the semiconductor layer.
Incidentally, in this type of radiographic imaging device, if the start of the application of the radiation, the stopping of the application of the radiation, and the applied dose of the radiation can be detected by the radiographic imaging device itself, it becomes unnecessary to connect the radiographic imaging device to the radiation source and the imaging controller that collectively controls the radiographic imaging device and the radiation source, so this is preferred for simplifying the system configuration and simplifying the control by the imaging controller.
As a technology relating to this kind of radiographic imaging device that can detect the state of application of the radiation, in JP-A No. H07-201490, there is disclosed an X-ray diagnostic system includes an X-ray-to-optical signal converting unit that converts X-rays into optical signals, optical-to-electrical signal converting means that captures, with plural pixels, the optical signals converted by the X-ray-to-optical signal converting means and converts the optical signals into electrical signals, and X-ray exposure dose controlling means that controls the X-ray exposure dose with the electrical signal values of some of the pixels of the optical-to-electrical converting means.
Further, in JP-A No. 2005-223157, there is disclosed a radiographic imaging device having a radiographic image detector that detects a radiographic image of a subject, plural radiation dose detectors that detect the dose of radiation from the subject, and a controller that determines the mode of utilizing the outputs of the plural radiation dose detectors on the basis of the placement of the radiographic imaging device.
Moreover, in JP-A No. 2004-170216, there is disclosed a radiation detector having a radiation converter in which conversion elements that convert incident radiation into electrical signals are disposed on a substrate, wherein the radiation converter has first pixels, in which the conversion elements are connected to signal lines via switch elements that transfer the electrical signals and which output signals for generating an image, and second pixels, in which the conversion elements are directly connected to the signal lines and which detect the application of the radiation.